Bad Romance
Bad Romance è un brano di Lady GaGa tratto dal suo secondo album The Fame Monster e presente nel ventesimo episodio della prima stagione, Teatralità. E' cantata e ballata dalle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni insieme a Kurt Hummel. Rachel ha scoperto che i Vocal Adrenaline hanno messo su una coreografia per questa canzone e così lo rivela al Glee-Club, che per l'occasione cerca dei vestiti identici a quelli indossati dalla cantante stessa in varie occasioni. Testo della canzone Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-Roma-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Kurt con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-Roma-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love Tina con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Love-love-love I want your love Santana: I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love, love-love-love I want your love Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Love-love-love I want your love Quinn con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Santana, Mercedes con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Kurt con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Kurt con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Caught in a bad romance Kurt e Mercedes con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-Roma-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Mercedes: I want your horror I want your design 'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Mercedes con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Love-love-love I want your love Santana e Mercedes: I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love, love-love-love I want your love Tina con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Love-love-love I want your love Quinn con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, bad romance Santana, Mercedes con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt e Mercedes con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-Roma-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-Roma-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes e Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Quinn, Mercedes e Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Santana, Quinn, Mercedes e Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it I'm a freak baby Santana: I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends (Kurt with Girls:'oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) No, I don't wanna be friends ('Kurt with Girls: caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Kurt with Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Want your bad romance (Kurt with Girls: caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance Santana, Mercedes e Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance Santana: Want your bad romance Kurt con Le Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-Roma-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Kurt: Want your bad romance! Classifiche internazionali Costumi di scena Tinabadromance.PNG|'Tina' - abito di bolle Rachelbadromance.PNG|'Rachel' - abito con dei peluche sopra (The Kermitt Dress) Quinnbadromance.PNG|'Quinn' - abito dei Grammy 2010 Mercedesbadromance.PNG|'Mercedes' - abito dei Grammy 3santanabadromance.PNG|'Santana' - abito che mise uscendo da un hotel kurt2badromance.PNG|'Kurt' - abito di Bad Romance brittanybadromance.PNG|'Brittany' - abito che indossò per il Mr. Chow Restaurant BadRomance.jpg|'Nuove Direzioni' Curiosità *A Lady GaGa piace Glee; *La prima canzone di Lady GaGa ad essere cantata nello show; *Lea Michele si è fatta male durante questa esibizione; *Rachel e Brittany sono le uniche ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni a non avere un assolo in questo brano; *Rachel non è soddisfatta del suo costume in quanto i suoi papà non sanno cucire, sarà Shelby Corcoran, sua madre, a cucirle un abito successivamente. *E' stata una delle performance più costose per la regia, considerando che hanno dovuto preparare i costumi e la scenografia in generale. *La canzone appare anche nel gioco di Facebook Song Pop. * Kurt è l'unico ragazzo ad esibirsi. Galleria di foto Badromance.jpg Tinabadromance.PNG Santatabadromance.PNG Santana2badromance.PNG Rachelbadromance.PNG Quinnbadromance2.PNG Quinnbadromance.PNG Mercedesbadromance.PNG Kurtbadromance.PNG Kurt2badromance.PNG Gleeclubtruccatodopobadromanceperformance.PNG Finnsupereroe.PNG Fasterbadromance.PNG Davekarofskyafterbr.PNG Brittanybadromance.PNG Badromancesantana.PNG Badromancephoto.PNG Badromancebulli.PNG Badromance16.PNG Badromance15.PNG Badromance14.PNG Badromance13.PNG Badromance11.PNG Badromance10.PNG Badromance9.PNG Badromance8.PNG Badromance7.PNG Badromance6.PNG Badromance5.PNG Badromance4.PNG Badromance3.PNG Badromance2.PNG Badromance1.PNG Badromance best.PNG Afterbadromanceclub.PNG Afterbadromance.PNG 3santanabadromance.PNG 20110518100309!Behind-the-Scenes-of-Theatricality-glee-12530955-720-480.jpg Bad-Romance-glee-13789844-800-394.jpg Bad-Romance-glee-14296960-521-300.jpg Dianna-Lea-Teatralità.jpg Glee_-_bad_romance.jpg Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif Video Navigazione en:Bad Romancede:Bad Romancees:Bad Romancefr:Bad Romance Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni